Chase you till the end
by AnnaTom23
Summary: Caroline breaks Klaus' heart and he vows never to let her have any happiness in her life again. She didn't know he meant every word until he popped back into her life and started messing with her. Though it isn't long till Klaus finds that Caroline wasn't joking either about ruining his life. She'll do anything to make him regret his actions towards her. And then he'll retaliate...
1. Chapter 1

**Chase you till the end**

 **Caroline breaks Klaus' heart and he vows never to let her have any happiness in her life. She didn't know he meant every word.**

 **A/N: Since everyone wanted me to post this separately. So, here you go! Part 2 is also on its way.**

There were only a few people in the world that had the power to really hurt Klaus and he'd always made sure to keep them connected to him in such a way that they wouldn't ever even think of hurting him or going against him.

But the one person whom he gave full freedom turned out to be the one to betray him.

 _Caroline._

The name still haunted him yet he always seemed eager to hear more about her. Obviously, she wouldn't ever dare to come in his presence again but his informants kept him well up to date.

His siblings thought him to be insane but he was simply fulfilling his promise to her. His promise to never let her have happiness. He'd only let her have a taste of it before brutally snatching it away.

After all, that was what she had done to him. She'd given him hope that they could be together and have a bright future only to reject him when he tried to take things in the right direction. Just as she'd rejected his marriage proposal, he made sure to make her feel the same rejection.

But it seemed that she had the habit of staying happy with everything in her life which pissed him off.

He had only ever loved one girl in his life with all his heart and she had left him hanging with nothing in his life to hang onto.

 _Klaus smiled contently as he kept running his fingertips lazily over the smooth skin of his lover. His beautiful Caroline who was minutes away from asking him something uncomfortable. He could judge it by her tense posture and the way her eyes kept gazing up at him for a while before lowering again._

 _This was usually the time they would both remain quiet and bask in the afterglow of hours and hours of exertion during their lovemaking._

 _But today, she was too tense and rigid. She wasn't dropping her total body weight on him like she used to and she has her hand wrapped around the back of his neck instead of tracing it on his chest._

" _What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, humor laced in his voice, as he pressed a kiss to the top of her golden mane._

 _He waited a couple of seconds before hearing her response. "Not to sound like a total possessive, clingy, typical girlfriend because I mean officially I'm not your girlfriend or anything even though technically we are dating cause we go out to movies, hold hands, have awesome sex almost every other day and you've met my mom and I've met your weirdly affectionate yet dysfunctional family but you still don't introduce me as your girlfriend and when I tell someone you're my boyfriend you stiffen which clearly means you're uncomfortable but hey I don't mind-_

 _He cut her off mid rant with a wholehearted chuckle, squeezing her body to his affectionately. "As much as I enjoy your rambling, sweetheart, let's get to the point because you only do so when you're nervous" he stated, amused by her behavior._

 _She took a deep breath. "Are you like serious about this?" she asked and winced at how pathetic that sounded. "Us, I mean" she clarified._

 _Klaus narrowed his eyes at that and forced her to sit up so that he could look into her eyes. "Have I done something that's made you feel like this?" he asked, confused and hurt._

 _Her eyes softened at that. "No. No, Nik. It isn't like that… Ugh, this sounded so much better when I rehearsed it in front of the mirror" she rambled, before her eyes went wide and she slapped her hand to her mouth._

 _He raised an eyebrow at that. "You rehearsed this?" he asked, mildly pleased._

 _She smacked him at that. "I'm glad you find this funny" she hissed, playfully._

 _He pulled her close to himself and wrapped his arms around her. "Whatever it is, love, be open and honest. You have nothing to be worried about. I love you and nothing in the world is going to change that" he vowed._

 _She chewed her lip nervously. "I love you too" she admitted softly before turning to him. "Look, I'm sorry for this. Let's forget this ever happened okay?" she said with an appeasing smile on her face. "I just felt like our relationship or whatever this is has come to a standstill and I'm not sure where we're going" she confessed, shaking her head. "It excites and scares me that the same time"_

 _Klaus pressed his forehead against hers. "Mutual feelings except I know that you're going to stay by my side till eternity" he said with darkened, lust filled eyes. It was moments like this which sent shivers down her back. His eyes screamed danger yet she couldn't pull away._

" _There's something about you… I just can't figure it out" she said, shaking her head, almost as if she was talking to herself. She kissed his lips briefly before looking him in the eyes. "Promise me there will never be any secrets between us" she demanded almost pleadingly._

 _There was a flicker of guilt and shame in his eyes before he smirked and kissed her again. This time more hungrily as if distracting her from the issue as his hand drifted across her smooth stomach down to her thighs. "I promise" he lied, expertly._

That had probably been his first mistake. He should have cut it off then. But he'd been too deeply involved in it. Too deep in love with her.

His second mistake was ever even falling in love with her.

His third mistake was letting her go. He'd heard that if you really loved something (or someone), you had to set it free and if that someone loved you back they'd return to you. But in his case, Caroline never returned to him.

But, to be honest, the second one really hadn't been his mistake. Caroline Forbes was such a lovely enigma that falling in love with her was as easy as breathing in air. He had never intended to fall in love with her because love was a weakness and he had grown up believing that monsters like him didn't deserve happy endings.

At first, he had been intrigued by her and completely floored by her charm and wit when he'd planned their meeting.

It was ironic how she supported women liberation and cried even at horrific scenes in movies and still found comfort in the arms of a man who ran his own prostitution ring. He had never claimed to be a saint but his business was relatively cleaner than the others. Many girls were forced into the business due to their circumstances and many were simply into it for the money.

He was cruel, malicious and a bastard while she was merciful, full of light and innocent.

They were opposites but wasn't it that opposites attracted?

He might've been harsh and unrelenting in his field of work but that was why he was the best at what he was. He was the ultimate beast.

Of course knowing Caroline, he had kept that part of his life a secret from her and he'd made sure to keep his barbaric side to himself in front of her. And there seemed to be something about her that drew out the lighter side of him and he found himself craving little moments of affections with her.

His life with Caroline remained peaceful and incredible for above a year. Caroline smoothly fitted into his family and got along well with Rebekah which was a miracle. But then again he'd never introduced any girl to his family because usually they were just his submissive partners. And he hadn't really introduced Caroline either; she'd just been sniffed out by Kol who seemed to pester him endlessly.

" _One day, Nik, I'll find out why you're smiling so often like an idiot" he'd chirped with a mysterious smirk on his face. And then once Kol had found out, he'd started making lewd comments leaving indications too obvious for Rebekah and Elijah._

He'd been massively surprised (and livid) when Rebekah, Elijah _and_ Kol had barged into his private penthouse one day where he'd been bringing Caroline. He'd barely had time to warn Caroline before she came out of his bedroom in nothing but his white dress shirt and a towel covering her wet hair.

" _You were all out of towels, so I took out the white ones and washed them" she was rambling as she petted her hair with a white towel. The white towels he hated and never used but kept only because she liked them. "I honestly don't know your obsession with the… black ones" she slowly finished as she gazed at his family wide eyed. Rebekah had smirked and given Caroline a once over before shrugging as if he could've had a worse choice than her and Kol had been his usual self and had leered at her legs while Elijah had held Klaus back as he lunged for Kol._

 _The interaction between all of them had been smooth though after Caroline had put on more clothes and they'd all left his penthouse in one piece (except Kol who had gotten a black eye from Klaus after making an especially unsophisticated comment about Caroline's legs)_

However, he knew it had all been too perfect to stay forever.

And he was right when the truth got exposed to Caroline in the worst way possible. One of the girls of one of his brothels had turned out to be a friend of Caroline's friend and when Caroline had bragged about her _amazing_ boyfriend in front of them and showed them a picture; the girl had swayed Caroline against him with a dam of tears and a sob story about how horrible he was.

But he did feel regret at that.

Regret that he hadn't killed the girl after she'd paid off her debt by working for him for five years.

And that was how he'd returned one day to an empty penthouse. He'd waited for her to return but hours passed and then a whole day and she hadn't returned. Angry, frustrated and confused he had turned to his men demanding they find her.

Once they had reported to him that she was at her friend's apartment, he hadn't taken any more time to think before he had turned up over there and barged his way through her brunette friend's apartment into one of the bedrooms to find Caroline sitting on the bed, blanket wrapped around her as tears streamed down her face.

"You can't come in here like this!" her protesting friend came up behind him and that was when Caroline had looked up.

The flash of terror and fear in her eyes should have warned him that she knew but it didn't.

"Caroline, love, what's wrong? Why are you here?" Questions came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them and he was already walking towards her. But he stopped once she backed away from him, holding her hands up.

"Do- Don't come near me! Stay away" she had all but screamed at him. "You're a monster! How could you!?"

"Sweetheart- he tried but her friend cut in before he could even say something.

She held up her cell phone in her hand and glared him. "You better leave or I'm calling the cops" she threatened him sharing a contemplative look with Caroline who looked terrified of him yet relieved when her friend came near her.

Klaus growled before one of his men held him back from attacking the brunette. "This isn't over!" he had warned before storming out of the tiny apartment. Of course, he had stationed four men to stay there and report everything back to him.

Until then he waited for the right opportunity to talk to Caroline. It was clear to him in one week's time that Caroline had found out all about his 'work'. And that was the time taken by Caroline to come out of her friend's apartment and that, too, had been only to the farmer's market.

He'd been waiting and had grabbed her as soon as she had turned the corner from the market. He had only felt shame and regret once she started screaming and crying in his arms, begging him to let her go.

But he'd steeled himself and had sprung her over his shoulder as he hauled her back to his penthouse, dropping her on the couch once he'd made it inside.

She scrambled quickly into a more decent position and glared at him with angry tears in her eyes. "I told you to leave me alone" she hissed at him, angrily.

Klaus crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked down at her curiously. He calmly sat down on the sofa chair across her and gazed at her. "So you know…" he said, trying to remain nonchalant. "Who told you, love?" he questioned, knowingly.

"It doesn't matter! All that does matter is that it's over. We are done" she snapped at him, twisting her fingers. "I am so disgusted with you. All those times you lied to me and I believed you. I bet you had a good laugh about it with your… _friends_ " she spat at him, feeling the tears gathering in her eyes.

"Who. Told. You. Caroline?" he asked, making every word loud and clear.

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Why? So you can get rid of her?" she challenged, biting her lip.

Klaus scoffed at that. "I'd hardly get my hands dirty for disposing off a lowly whore" he retorted feigning disinterest.

Caroline gaped, disbelievingly, before standing up. "You're pathetic!" she all but screamed at him, affronted by his behavior.

"SIT DOWN CAROLINE!" he yelled loudly slamming his hand down on the table between them. Caroline jumped and recognized the wild glint in his eyes as she sat back down shakily. Klaus breathed in deeply before giving her a small smile. "Now, sweetheart, I know that you're angry and confused but this isn't like it seems" he tried to reassure her in a placating tone. "That part of my life remains completely at the side and you'll always be my first priority. We can go back to living like none of this ever happened"

Caroline couldn't believe her eyes and ears when she heard those words coming out of his mouth. Was he insane? Was this some kind of sick, twisted joke?

"No!" she interrupted him, negating all his thoughts. "We can never go back to how it was!" she denied, shaking her head.

Klaus seemed perplexed. "Why ever not?" he asked, surprise and shock laced in his tone. This shocked and provoked her even more.

"This isn't a joke Klaus. You are ruining people's lives! You know what I stand for and I know what you do with the girls you take. I can't just stand by and watch you destroy someone's life while pretending to be oblivious about it." She explained shaking her head. "No. That's simply not possible" she reiterated, fighting the tears and her anger.

"Those… _girls_ " he started, catching himself before saying 'tramps' or 'whores'. "They're hardly worth the attention you're giving them, sweetheart and may I remind you they are always well taken care off in our establishment" he said, pointing his finger at her. "They're given clothes, food and shelter. What more could they ask for?" he asked with an exaggerated roll of his eyes.

"How would you feel if someone did what you're doing to them to Rebekah?" she fired back and watched as his eyes darkened and he glared at her.

"They wouldn't" he answered sternly. "I've made necessary precautions to ensure that can never happen. Besides Rebekah's capable enough to protect herself and everyone knows not to get on my bad side" he said, looking straight at her, which made her feel that it was more of a threat than a statement.

"What about me?" she asked, brokenly, looking around, before turning her gaze back at him. "What were your plans for me? What _are_ your plans for me?" she probed further, hiding the trembling of her lips by biting them. "Am I just another girl to you? Another conquest? A slave to put into… _that place_ "

As the words left her mouth, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Unable to control himself, Klaus stood up and marched to her. He cupped her cheeks in his hands and wiped the tears from her pink cheeks with his thumbs.

"Caroline, inadvertently, I have fallen in love with you but sweetheart my intentions towards you have never been anything less than honorable" he vowed firmly yet affectionately. "You intrigued me at first and then lured me into your trap with your charm and wit and I can't seem to get enough of you." He completed his sentence by pressing his lips to hers and kissing her even though she remained unresponsive. "I can't let you go" he whispered quietly against her lips.

"You have no right to keep me" she hissed back, trying to fight her way out of his arms.

"Marry me"

The words came out of his mouth as more of an order than a plea.

"What?" Caroline uttered as she looked at him wide eyed and taken aback.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and steeled himself for what was to come. "If you think I need any rights to keep you, then marry me. We'll be man and wife. There will be no legality issues and what not" he said, licking his lips nervously. He had never thought of marriage. Rather he found that he hated it. Absolutely detested the idea of being bound to someone with a piece of paper.

But to keep her by his side, he was willing to go through it.

"I can't believe you just said that" Caroline said, shaking her head. "I'm _never_ going to be with you. Ever, after this!" she hissed at him venomously. "There was a time I longed for this moment but back then I didn't know what kind of a person you _really_ were." Her head kept shaking as if she was trying to wake herself from a bad nightmare.

"Car- he tried but she spoke over him.

"No. My answer is no" she said, evenly. "Now let me go. I have nothing more to say to you"

Klaus' eyes darkened and within a minute he grabbed her and slammed her back into one of the walls besides the door. Caroline yelped at the unexpected harsh contact with the concrete wall and tried to squirm out of his hold but he only tightened his grip on her throat.

"Listen to me very carefully, sweetheart" he started in a bone chillingly, dangerous yet low tone. "You don't get to simply walk out when you feel like it. Once you gave yourself over to me, there was no going back. You are mine." He told her, lowering his head to press kisses to the column of her throat.

When she struggled against him again, he pinned her hips to the wall using his own.

"I'm not one of those girls you trap and sell out you asshole!" she cried out when she felt him thrusting his hips against hers.

Klaus tightened his grip on her and squeezed her throat hard enough to make her gasp for air. When she opened her eyes to look at him, he glared her. "Yes. That is exactly how I feel when you repeatedly compare yourself to those no good whores. No more of that" he said, dismissively, ignoring the way she clawed at his hands for air. "But to answer your question, if anyone was to ever even try to put you there, I'd rip their eyes out of their sockets just for looking at you, remove their hands after breaking each and every bone of their fingers for daring to touch you and then I'd cut them open, take out all the useless organs which would cause them immense pain but it'd make great entertainment for me, nonetheless" he said jovially and let out a chuckle as if he wasn't choking her and just talking about the weather. "And then when they're still alive, I'll kill their loved ones in front of them, let them hear their pleading screams. _Mother, father, daughter, son anyone really_." He said, slowly before releasing her and shoving her away.

Caroline fell to the floor as she brought her hands up to her throat and massaged it, while coughing for air desperately.

"You're an animal" she choked out with eyes full of tears, looking down as she tried to soothe the ache in her neck. "I hate you" she croaked out, as she brought her trembling hands up to massage her neck but it only made the sore part ache more. She was definitely going to have bruises for a week or two.

Looking down at her trembling form, Klaus clenched his fists and felt anger at, himself, for hurting her. Sighing loudly, he bent down and sat next to her, pulling her hands away from her neck. Looking at the dull red, purplish marks of his fingers on her otherwise milky white skin made him blink a few times in disbelief.

How had he lost control so quickly? Had he been so blinded by his rage that he'd dared to hurt the one person he never wanted to?

"Let me go" she struggled futilely against him as he ignored her and pulled her flush against him in his own lap. He gently eased her hair past her shoulders and massaged her neck and shoulder softly and tenderly with his fingertips, ignoring her protests.

"Fighting will only bring you unnecessary pain, Caroline" he cooed gently, caressing her bruised skin with his gentle fingers and a shameful expression on his face. "And I so hate seeing you like this" he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

They both stayed quiet like that for minutes before Caroline spoke up. "If you've ever loved me even a bit, you'll let me go" she whispered brokenly. "You know I can't live a life like this… I can't." she refused to do so.

It was the sorrow in her voice, the pain in her tone and the dullness in her eyes that forced him to let her go. But a little part of him still hoped that one day she would come back to him.

She never did.

Her leaving his life made him harsher, more cruel and spiteful than before. He became almost sadistic in his work and life. His siblings never dared to ask him why or what he was doing anymore. The playful and lively environment of his life died as he let her go.

But wherever she went, he never strayed too far. Of course, she didn't know that.

After months of living in paranoia and depression, Caroline finally started getting pieces of her life back together. She moved to a different state and city, changed her phone number, email and even all of her social networking accounts. She even changed her profession from working as an interior designer to a full time social worker.

As far as he could see, she loved her new life.

It calmed him and made him happy sometimes that she was still happen even if she was away from him.

But then he saw how she started getting close to the people around her. It didn't bother him much until she started getting too close to a man named Enzo.

Apparently, he was the bartender of the bar that Caroline frequented. Apparently, she'd also begun drinking quite frequently after leaving him and settling down in her new life. Every day Enzo would close up the bar late at night with a drunk Caroline stumbling around until he would gather her up in his arms and drop her off at her apartment, which was conveniently close to his.

Klaus had had jealousy moments but he'd controlled himself knowing that deep inside he was actually glad for Enzo's presence which guaranteed Caroline's safety, somewhat.

It was only when they'd kissed that he'd seen red. He had destroyed his whole house in the rage he'd felt. He had allowed her to leave but he never thought she would actually move on. After all, he had also been unable to do it. Even if he tried, he could barely even look at any other woman.

But he began to notice how Caroline slowly started _truly_ moving on. Her kisses with Enzo grew more frequent and more affectionate. It was only when she moved in with him that he demanded to see pictures of her. First there were only a few of her but then the quantity grew as he became desperate to see more of her. Sometimes it seemed as if she was looking directly at him, mostly of her doing random tasks and then some of her sleeping.

The peaceful and content expression on her face destroyed him inside because she was so happy _away_ from him. _And with Enzo._

After he had let her go, he had promised that he would never let her remain happy if she wasn't by his side. She'd ignored his warning and run away from him. That hurt him but not as much when he saw her getting ready, wearing a beautiful white dress with delicate little flowers pinned in her hair.

He would've seen the signs and stopped her before had Elijah not directed his focus towards other issues like an attack on their family. It was an issue easily dealt with but Elijah had been trying to be clever, making Klaus focus on the issue to divert his mind from Caroline.

" _Your obsession with the poor girl, Niklaus, will be her damnation"_

Even Rebekah had been unimpressed with him and his techniques when she'd found pictures of Caroline in his bedroom.

" _Honestly, Nik, all this plotting and scheming may be very commendable in your eyes but it is so unflattering for a girl"_

In the end, no one had been able to detect his planning. Even the ever noble Elijah and the clever Kol Mikaelson hadn't been able to foresee his next move.

As soon as she'd set foot out of her shared apartment with Enzo to leave for the wedding reception venue, he had made his move. His men had grabbed her and brought her to him like a present offered on a silver platter.

He'd been struck by the vision of her pacing around the room wildly, her beautiful white lace dress trailing behind her but he composed himself and acted as though he wasn't affected by her in the slightest.

He opened the door and walked in with a smirk on his face. "Hello, sweetheart" he said jovially as if they were old friends reuniting. "Nice to see you again" he added, just to probe her further.

It proved right when he saw the fury in her eyes. But it was the fear in her eyes that thrilled and annoyed him at the same time.

"Klaus" she uttered in shock, her eyes going wide.

"As shocked as you seem, you still look lovely" he complimented, eyeing her up and down as if she was a piece of meat. The pictures could never compare to her real form. "Maybe it's the dress" he mocked, looking down at her form.

She remained silent, trying to absorb everything happening around her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was supposed to be at her wedding venue by now yet here she was grabbed like a bag of potatoes and thrown over to Klaus in his territory apparently.

"Would you like a drink, sweetheart?" he questioned, bringing her attention back to the situation at hand. He poured scotch in two glasses and added ice to them and then looked at her expectantly.

She, although, looked at him like he was insane (which he probably was). "Are you serious, right now?" she asked, before she could stop herself.

Klaus gave her the most falsely innocent look he could muster. "Of course I am" he defended him, genially but when he saw the deadpanned expression on her face, he sobered up. "We have a lot to discuss and I think you and I both will need a drink for it" he offered, holding up one glass for her to take.

She scrunched up her nose at that and looked at him weirdly. Both of them didn't back down from their stance. Caroline only crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I think I'll pass" she said, glaring him.

"Fine by me" he said, downing her drink in one go, hissing quietly at the burning sensation. "Sit down" he ordered, motioning towards the twin seat.

Caroline scowled at him. "I'm not your dog. You can't just- she had barely completed her sentence before he pushed her down violently which resulted in her being thrown on the couch. Taking his seat beside her, he barely glanced at her as he grabbed a manila folder and threw it in her lap.

"What is wrong with you?" she hissed, trying to understand what was happening.

"Open the folder, Caroline" he said, feigning boredom.

With trembling hands, she opened the folder and found inside pictures of Enzo. In his wedding suit. He looked happy with a smile on his face and the guests next to him. Except that there was a red cross on his forehead. Horrified by what it meant, she turned to Klaus. "What is this?" she asked, her eyes welling up.

"It's simple really. He tried to take what is mine. Now I will take his life" he shrugged, offhandedly.

Caroline's eyes widened comically. "What? No! He's not… I'm not… You can't do this" she stuttered helplessly, failing to form a proper response.

Klaus opened his arms widely and motioned around with his hand. "I don't see anyone stopping me and you know very well that I can and I will do anything that my heart pleases" he warned as his eyes darkened.

"This isn't a joke, Klaus. This is someone's life and if you haven't noticed it's someone whom I care about" she sneered at him, clenching her fists tightly. "Besides what has he taken? I'm pretty sure we can give it back" she offered, shaking her head.

Klaus bristled at the use of 'we' but remained cool otherwise. "You" he answered simply. Before she could interrupt again, he spoke up. "And you might want to mind your tone sweetheart, if you don't want the heads of all those guests served to you on a platter" he threatened and Caroline gulped because she knew he was hundred percent capable of it.

"I'm not yours" she answered, shakily. "We were over the day I found out the real you and left"

"We are _over_ when _I_ say we are" he told her, slowly. He put his finger under his chin, showing a contemplative stance. "And you see, I don't remember saying that" he added mildly.

"You let me go and I left" she said, trying to make him remember. "I left after you lied to me, cheated to me and manipulated me!" Her voice got louder with every word and unable to control herself, she stood up and stormed away from him, only to hear him following her.

"Caroline" Klaus' warning came but she ignored him and marched towards the door, determinedly.

"NO! I don't care what you think. I am _not_ doing this with you again" she denied, firmly and grasped the door handle only to be pulled back harshly. She whipped around and looked straight into Klaus' eyes which were no longer even the slightest bit of calm. He looked livid and annoyed to his limit.

"I'm starting to feel sympathetic towards this bloke Enzo for tolerating such a mouth" he glowered, his jaw tight and tone mocking as he squeezed her arm uncomfortably. "Hush now before I decide to put a bullet in one of the bridesmaids" he mocked to provoke her further.

Breathing in deeply, she forced herself to calm down. "What do you want, then?" she asked, almost tiredly. "For Enzo's life" she clarified, having a feeling of where this was going to go.

Klaus smirked at that and went behind her to gently steer her down on a single chair by the door. He softly caressed the length of her throat with rough fingers, gently yanking the thin chain hanging on her neck. "I simply want you to walk back into my life as you walked out" he said, vaguely before pocketing the locket Enzo gave her and replacing it with a heavier diamond necklace. "I bought this for you the day after you left, thinking you would wear it at _our_ wedding once you came back" he pointed out, tenderly. "Only you never did" he murmured darkly before bending down and pressing a kiss to the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

Clearing the emotion in his voice, he quickly cheered up. "No matter. You are here now" he added with a devilish smirk.

Tears slipped from her eyes as she closed them. "Why are you doing this?" she asked, brokenly.

His eyes softened and he gave her a sad smile as he came and bent in front of her on his knees. "Because I still haven't stopped loving you" he whispered honestly, caressing her cheek.

"Your love is a curse" she muttered, revolted by his way of _luring_ her in.

Steeling his eyes and clenching his fist, he drew back and sat on the couch opposite to her. "Regardless of what you think, sweetheart, I'm just fulfilling my promise to you" he shrugged casually.

Shaking her head, Caroline pulled at her hair. "This is not happening." She whispered, trying to delay the inevitable.

Klaus chuckled at that. "Oh _but it is!_ " he answered, jovially. "Answer me now, Caroline. You'll find that I'm not as patient as I used to be" he hissed at her coldly.

Looking up at him, she tried to appeal to his lighter side, if there was any. " _Please…_ "

His only response was a firm glare and a slight twitch of his left eye. "Choose"

That was how not an hour later, she found herself walking down the aisle of a small church instead of the wedding lawn she'd chosen which was light, open and luscious while the church Klaus had chosen was abandoned, dark and gloomy with barely any light coming through the windows. The wedding she had planned with Enzo was supposed to be a fun filled event ringing with the laughter of their friends but the torture she was going through with Klaus was silent with more bodyguards than guests.

 _Actually,_ there were no guests. Only Klaus' family which consisted of Elijah, Rebekah and Kol.

But Klaus was the only one with a smile on his face.

The ceremony took place as it would've been if she was with Enzo except there were no jokes, no smiles and glances of adoration or love. Elijah kept a neutral face, Kol a calculative one and Rebekah remained very attentive yet very confused about the whole ordeal.

It was only when she said, 'I do', that Rebekah seemed to fully accept the truth.

Caroline was now one of them. One of the people whose love was a curse.

So just before their lips touched, she turned to his ear and whispered her promise to him just as he had before she had left.

"I swear to you, I will never let you find any happiness in life ever again"

When she turned back, the malicious smirk she saw on his face scary enough to make her rethink her decision but his arrogance only strengthened her resolve.

 _She was going to make him regret this._


	2. NOTE

Hello, my darlings!  
Yes I am alive and kicking even if the world tries to bring me down. Lol.

So I woke up today to my boyfriend yelling in my ear that I've been nominated for the KC awards. I'd like to say, first of all, **THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

My lovely readers, your affection has never ceased to amaze me and it never will. All the gratitude I show for your love will never be enough because you've never let me down and I consider you all my family. :")

A lot of people told me not to get too attached to you all but you've proved them all wrong by showing your dedication and love.

Regardless of whether I win or not, I just want you to know that I am forever in your debt for all your support. Throughout my sickness and my bad days and my good days, you've all been there from the beginning and just like that, your messages and encouragements have given me strength to fight through and survive everything.

I have so much respect for each and every one of you who reviews. Even the negative reviews because they show me that, ultimate perfection can never be achieved.

Also, my reason for being AWOL was again my health and studies. I didn't notify anyone about it because I didn't want anyone to worry but I'm all good now. Good as new, hopefully. ;)

But I've been receiving everyone's messages and emails but I've been unable to respond. Thank you so much again for asking after me.

As for the updates, they are on their way and will be out in a couple of hours hopefully.

Go check out every one of the nominees and don't forget to vote. Everyone is loaded with talent and I'm in awe of their creativity.

Lastly, instead of spreading hate and disdain in a world where there's already so much cruelty and spite, show love and affection to everyone. A smile, a nice compliment or a kind gesture here or there to everyone you see or meet.

Lots of words and love,  
Anna xx


End file.
